Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). January 2020 Happy New Year and I look forward to seeing all your records of birds in Croydon. Admin. * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 17 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 17 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Kestrel, 12 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 2 singing Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 9 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Teal, Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 21 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) Treecreeper. (London Bird Club - Steven Robinson) * 1st - Riddlesdown Common: 11.20 am 5 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch mixed flock near school, 40 starling, 1 redwing and 13 fieldfare mixed flock on school playing field, 2 drumming Great Spotted woodpeckers, Kestrel 1, Sparrowhawk 1, Bullfinch 1, Jay 3, Blue tit 10. (NH) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (late am): Gt-spotted Woodpecker drumming & Song Thrush singing continuously along rlwy embankment; group of 5 Redwings in a Lime tree (jnctn Warminster Rd/Pittville Gdns) (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 8 Teal, Little Egret, 5 Water Rail, Tawny Owl, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) December 2019 13th - 2 Waxwings reported from a garden in Banstead this morning. Time to keep your eyes and ears open around Croydon. You may just get an early Christmas present! (Admin) * 31st - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Teal, 6 Water Rail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Teal, Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 30th - Crown Point: Pied Wagtail on pavement ( first seen on Lambeth side of road before it conveniently crossed the road in front of our car to Croydon side). Unusual here (SEC) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Pheasant, Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) 11.20 am to 12.15 pm: 2 Green Woodpecker, 27 Crows, 32 Mallard, 55 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Herring Gulls, 6 Robin, 1 Blackbird, 2 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 17 Magpie, 5 Woodpigeon, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Kestrel, 1 Heron, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Wren, 2 Jay, 12 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit. (NH) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: Drake TuftedxPochard hybrid. (Dave Warren by email) * 28th - Purley: Red Kite over Mitchley Avenue at 1.30 pm (NH) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) (9.30am): female Peregrine seen over SNL/Beaulieu Heights area & Gt Spotted Woodpecker drumming along rlwy embankment; Dunnock singing at bottom of garden (11.45am) (GH) * 27th - Waddon Ponds: 09.00-10.00. 2 Robin, 1 Cormorant, 2 Carrion Crow, 26 Canada Goose inc locally ringed bird 5277677, 4 Egyptian Goose, 21 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Little Grebe, 107 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA, HA34.126 & ST246,356, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Woodpigeon, 9 Coot, 11 Moorhen, 1 Water Rail, 5 Starling, 4 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 21 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Egret, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 2 Common Gull, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, 3 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 25th - Towpath Way: 12 Sparrows feeding in my garden, 2 Chiffchaffs calling 1 from towards Selhurst train depot, the other from Davidson Road.(Rob Wyllie) * 25th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3pm): group of 8 Long-tailed Tits in my garden sycamore (GH) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Coal Tit, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing. (JAH) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 31 Greylag Goose, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail. (JAH) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm):1m Kestrel being chased by crow medium high E (GH) * 23rd - Purley: 4 Buzzards soaring and calling over Lower Barn Road/Purley Downs Golf Course (NH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, Snipe. (JAH) * 22nd - Riddlesdown Donkey Field: 5 greenfinch, 3 goldfinch, 1 chaffinch, 17 starling (NH) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.15pm): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming along rlwy embankment (GH) * 21st - Shirley (Freshfields) (12pm): Redwing feeding at bottom of garden (Sheila Mason per GH) * 21st - Addiscombe: Mistle Thrush on mistletoe along Addiscombe Road near Clyde Road junction. (JB) * 21st - Ashburton Park: 80+ Black-headed Gulls and 1 Common Gull on flooded field - looks like a new pond! (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead: Sparrowhawk over Westfield Avenue (NH) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, Water Rail, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Fieldfare. (JAH) * 21st - Waddon Ponds: 1 Peregrine flying east, 2 Robin, 3 Carrion Crow, 5 Magpie, 18 Canada Goose, 11 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan still with 3 juv, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 44 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 9 Coot, 13 Moorhen, 4 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 2 Blue Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 20th - Waddon Ponds: 14.30-15.30. 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Magpie, 11 Canada Goose, 9 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 11 Coot, 15 Moorhen, 2 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 18th - Wandle Park: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Jays, 1 Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Nuthatch. (Sue Henning) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 6 Water Rail, Snipe, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 16th - Norbury SW16: 8 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, Great-spotted woodpecker, 4 Crow, 2 Robin, 1M & 1F Blackbird, 4 Parakeet, Great Tit, (& one cat) all at same time. (SEC) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: WeBS count. 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 53 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 22 Mallard, 4 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, 4 Cormorant, Heron, 7 Water Rail, 8 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 37 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 9 Herring Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel. Also: Goldcrest, 3 Fieldfare. (JAH) * 15th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 6 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 1 Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Nuthatch, 5 Redwing. (JB & Sue Henning) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. Mute Swan family, 9 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 9 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 94 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jackdaw over. (JB & Sue Henning) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Dunnock, 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 9 Canada Goose, 6 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv still, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 59 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA (Denmark) & white T28A (Poland), 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-back Gull, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Woodpigeon, 17 Coot, 20 Moorhen, 17 Starling, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park (late morning): 29 species inc Kestrel, Sparrowhawk ( being mobbed by crows), 4 Jays, 4 Shoveler, 2 Mute Swan, Green Woodpecker, 2 Egyptian Goose, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, mixed flock together including several House Sparrow, 3+ Goldfinch and single Siskin. (SEC) Also: 2 Cormorant, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing. (JAH) * 9th - Whitgift Sports Club: 5 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 12 Jackdaws on pitches. (JB) * 9th - Central Croydon: 2 Siskins in pedestrianised area of High Street. (Jo East by email) * 9th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): M & f GS woodpecker & m Blackcap on fatball feeder + 1f Chaffinch, 1m Greenfinch + 12 Goldfinch on seed feeder (MJN) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel. (JAH) * 7th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): 1m pheasant in gardens feeding on spilt seed under feeders. Stayed for 3 days (MJN) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 24 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 drake Mandarin Duck, 12 Mallard, 13 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 15 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 10 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail (over), 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, c60 Starling (on playing fields), 6 House Sparrow, 30+ Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Teal and 7 Water Rail in wetlands/Moat Field (good views of three of them), 7 Common Gull. (JAH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 3 Magpie, 5 Canada Goose, 19 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan plus 3 juv, 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Little Grebe, 86 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA (Danish), black XN31 (German), HA34.126 (Lithuanian), EX4198?& EZ55162 (UK), 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 House Sparrow, 6 Woodpigeon, 15 Coot, 16 Moorhen, 1 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 1 Magpie, 11 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan plus 3 juv, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 99 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 (returned from Germany for another winter), 2506072 (Netherlands), GA1128 (Belarus) & 5424764 (Germany), 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 House Sparrow, 12 Coot, 14 Moorhen, 5 Starling (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, kestrel, Peregrine. (JAH) * 3rd - Highfield hill:9;25 am 3 Willow Tits feeding in the bushes and trees moving towards Church road SE19.(Rob Wyllie) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: Brief visit saw mixed flock including 3+ Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, Blue Tits, Great Tits, Coal Tit and Long-tailed Tits. Also Goldcrest and Redwing. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): c10 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, several Blackbirds, 1 Greenfinch in garden. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead Pond: Grey Wagtail. (JB) * 2nd - Central Croydon: 20+ Pied Wagtails roosting in North End (adjacent to Next). (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) (am): female Peregrine seen over SNL/Beaulieu Heights area and male Kestrel very low over Gdns (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 20 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 49 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 3 Shoveler, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Bullfinch. (JAH) * Early Dec - South Norwood (Avenue Rd) (late pm): Tawny Owl calling (Derek Forbes per GH) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']] #